Fighting for life
by TadashiNiisan
Summary: Big Hero 6 and the theory of everything crossover. (Mostly focuses on Hamada brothers relationship) Hiro is diagnosed with Motor Neurone Disease and Tadashi and Aunt Cass do everything they can to keep the 14 year old going.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I watched "The theory of everything" today, the film about Stephen Hawkings. I don't know if any one you have heard of or seen it, but its really good and really made me think. My fandom right now is Big hero 6, and this idea for this fanfiction hit me earlier. I don't mean to make fun of the Illness Hawkin has or anything like that, i just thought maybe the way Tadashi would care for Hiro if he had it would be so sweet, so once again, i don't mean to make fun of the illness by using it in a fictional story (what some people may think) I'm more concentrating on the brotherly friendship Hiro and Tadashi share. I hope you enjoy this. **

**If you didn't read that^ please do before you start throwing hate at me for whatever reason.**

**Chapter 1**

Hiro sat at his desk, scribbling in his notebook furiously. He write and write until he thought his hand might fall off. When the pain became unbearable, he'd sit back in his chair and look at his writing, looking for mistakes.

Hiro growled and ripped out the page he'd been scribbling on, crunching it into a tight ball and throwing it into the bin, but missing. He'd sit back and look at his work again, rip it out of his notebook, scrunch it up and toss it into the bin. He did it over and over, until his journal had barely any pages left in it.

"Useless. Empty. Brain!" Hiro yelled, banging his head down onto the table, hard.

"Wow..." Tadashi said looking up from his book. He was stretched out on his bed, looking over at his younger brother, shaking his head and smirking. "Washed up at 14. So sad..."

Hiro sat up, frowning. "I got nothing! I'm never gonna get in!"

Tadashi sighed and shook his head. "Remember what I told you!"

"What? What did you tell me? You tell me a lot of stuff!" Hiro said, rubbing his temples.

"Look for a new angle!" Tadashi said, sitting up and putting his book down.

Hiro sighed, but looked around, tilting his head, trying to take the mick out of Tadashi, when suddenly, he saw his bot he used for bot fighting in the corner of his desk. He tilted his head, frowning. Suddenly, a huge grin crept on his face.

"Yes! That's it! Look for a new angle!" He said, leaping up from his chair and grabbing his bot. "I have an idea!"

Hiro sat back down and grabbed his pen, and starting scribbling again, writing away until his hand ached, until he started shaking, which was weird. Literally, his arm was shaking. He didn't feel faint at all, and he'd eaten earlier.

Hiro ignored it and carried on writing. Tadashi had got up and was perched on Hiros bed, watching him, smiling.

"I knew you could do it, bonehead" Tadashi grinned. Hiro turned around and stuck his tounge out, but smiled warmly, scrunching his eyes up tight and grinning his toothy grin.

xXx

Hiro worked day and night, making his 'Microbots'. That's what he named them. Little tiny black things, no bigger than his pinky finger. They were controlled by a neutrocranial transmitter, a headband that you wore on your head to tell them what to. They could build buildings, be used for transportation, or just for fun. Hiro was very proud. So was Tadashi. He helped Hiro out too, so did the others! Fred and Wasabi mostly sat and ate pizza while Gogo helped Hiro and Honey chatted to Tadashi about chemistry.

xXx

On the day of the showcase, Honey, Gogo, Fred, Wasabi and Tadashi helped Hiro wheel in 8 giant boxes of Microbots into SFITS.

"Relax, Hiro! It will go great!" Honey reasured Hiro. "Gogo, tell him!"

Gogo rolled her eyes. "Stop whining, woman up"

Hiro laughed. "I'm fine guys, really. I'm an ex botfighter, it takes more than this to rattle me"

Tadashi snorted. "Wow"

"Wow" Hiro smirked. They will behind the stage now. In a few minutes, Hiro would be called up to show off his Microbots. He was wrong. This was rattling him.

Tadashi could sense Hiro was scared. He walked over to Hiro and put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

Hiro gulped and looked up at Tadashi. "I'm fine, really"

Tadashi nodded, patting Hiros shoulder and smiled. "Stop slouching. You've been doing that lately. You don't want a bent back, do you?"

Hiro frowned and looked around at himself. He didn't even know that he was. He straightened his back, but weirdly, it hurt to.

"Sorry" Hiro said, trying to straighten his back.

Tadashi laughed at him, shaking his head.

_"Next up is: Hiro Hamada"_

Tadashi and the others patted Hiros back and wished him good luck. Hiro walked onto the stage and up to the microphone, shaking badly now.

"My name, Is Hiro Hamada" He croaked. "And I'm going to show you my new invention..." Hiro trailed off, feeling like he may faint.

"Breathe..." Tadashi mouthed to him, motioning with his hands.

Hiro breathed in... then out, which suprisingly made him feel better.

"... And I'm going to show you my Microbots" He said, more confidently. He put on the neutrocranial transmitter heaband on his head. The microbots came pouring out of their boxes and through the crowd, who started gasping as the tiny black things crawled throught he crowd, brushing past peoples ankles.

They all piled up on stage and rising up into a giant tower. People started to notice what was going on, even Alistair Krei, the CEO of Krei Tech. People gathered around, fascinated by these tiny things.

Hiro began to explain how they worked, what they did and how they would help out in the future, making buildings what took years to building and now could take seconds to create. Hiro showed examples of how they could be uysed for transportation, walking on them like they were stilts.

Robert Callaghan was staring in awe at them. This boy was so joining his school!

Hiro ened the presentation, bowing and making the microbots form one giant microbots and bowing too. Everyone clapped, whistling. Hiro had never felt so proud in his life. He climbed off stage to meet the others, who were literally screaming they were so happy. Tadashi ran over and fist bumped Hiro, laughing.

"I am so proud of you!" Tadashi yelled, hugging Hiro hard, while Hiro struggled to breathe.

"Th-thanks!" Hiro croaked. Tadashi let go, smiling. The others all congratulated him, but then stood still and silent when a familliar face walked over to them.

"Your Microbots are amazing, Mr Hamada!" Alistair Kreis voice said warmly. He walked over and smiled at Hiro and Tadashi.

"Alistair Krei?" Hiro smiled. "Woah.."

"It is me, yes" Krei laughed. "You are truly talented, Hiro. I want your Microbots at Krei tech!"

Hiro suddenly frowned. Krei wanted his Microbots.

"I am offering you more money that you can imagine!" Krei said, grinning.

Hiro thought hard. Tadashi put a hand on Hiros shoulder. "This is your choice, Hiro"

The atmoshere went very cold and solid. Hiro gulped.

"Okay... I'll sell them" Hiro said.

"I'll have the money transferred immediently. I enjoy working with you in the fututre, Hiro Hamada" Krei smiled and handed Hiro his card and walked away.

Hiro smiled up at Tadashi. "I'm rich!" Hiro grinned. Tadashi shook his head and sighed, smiling. Hiro suddenly went very light headed, and nearly toppled over. Tadashi had to grab him before he fell.

"Woah, you okay?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro nodded, holding his head. "Yeah, just tired i guess"

The others had walked away over to the other side of the hall, looking at something someone was doing.

Robert Callaghan started to walk over, smiling. He walked up to Hiro and Tadashi.

"May i have a word with Hiro, Tadashi?" He asked.

"Of course" Tadashi nodded and walked off towards Honey and the others.

Callaghan looked down at Hiro and grinned. "I want you and your big brain at my school, okay?"

Hiro grinned. Callaghan handed him his acceptance letter and backed away slowly, smiling. Hiro was grinning. A giant, huge grin. He spun around on his heel and started to run towards Tadashi and the others, who had walked far away to the other side of the hall.

"Tadashi!" Hiro yelled, starting to run faster, ignoring the fact he still felt extremely light headed and wobbly.

Tadashi had turned around and seen Hiro running.

Hiro started to stumble, his ankles giving away, but he tried to run, but he couldn't. He fell forward, hitting the ground hard, his face smacking the floor.

Tadashi gasped and ran towards him. People all around to help, bending down and trying to help him. Normally, Hiro would of got up and brushed himself off, but he didn't. He layed there. Not that he wanted to. It was just that he couldn't get up. He felt too weak.

Hiro closed his eyes, the sounds around becoming blurred, just like his vision, until he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys enjoyed the 1st chapter :) Sorry If i make any of you cry :( **

**xXx**

**Chapter 2**

Hiro lay on his stomach on a hospital bed, half asleep and numbed up. A doctor was writing something down on his clipboard. Tadashi held Hiros hand, trying his hardest not to cry. He looked down at his little brother, his lips pursed. Hiro's eye was all grazed and purple. He didn't even look like himself. He looked pale and gaunt. It made Tadashis heart break.

He didn't even know what happened, It was all such a blur. Hiro was calling his name to show Tadashi the letter Callaghan had given to him (Tadashi had the letter in his pocket, unopened) Tadashi had turned around, and suddenly Hiros ankles bent alarmingly, making him trip and fall falt on his face. Next thing, the ambulance had turned up and Hiro was rushed to hospital. But nobody knew why Hiros ankles had given away like that, and that's what they were trying to find out.

"I'm going to have to take some fluid from your spine, Hiro, so just relax and don't tense up, okay?" The doctor said, pulling on rubber gloves.

Hiro bit his lip and closed his eyes. Tadashi knew how much Hiro hated needles.

"Squeeze my hand if you want" Tadashi said, biting his tounge a little to keep from crying. Hiro was too out of it to nod, but he squeezed gently.

"Okay, I'm going to do it now..." The doctor said, picking up the needle. Hiro closed his eyes, still holding Tadashis hand.

The doctor pressed the needle against Hiros back and into his flesh, through into his spine. Hiro groaned quietly and Tadashi squeezed his hand.

"Its okay, Its okay, shh, shh..." Tadashi whispered reasuringly. Tears were on the rim of his eyes. "It's okay, Aunt Cass is on her way..."

Hiro felt reasured, but not much. He knew he was ill. He had been for a long time, he just didn't tell anybody. The shakes, feeling sick and tired, slumping. It all made sense. He was ill.

The doctor pulled the needle back, getting the fluid out. Hiro scrunched up his eyes and cried out, and that's when the tears came. The doctor gave him a helpless look and then went back to Hiro. Tadashi wiped his eyes furiously with his free hand and concentrated on Hiro.

"There, all done!" The doctor exclaimed, holding up the needle filled with a yellow liquid. He walked over to the curtains that were pulled around for privacy. "We're getting this tested right away so we can get Hiro sorted. So, we need to know if there were any symptoms before Hiro had his fall. Did he feel sick a lot, get tired?" The doctor picked up his pen and clipboard.

Hiro knew he had to tell the truth. He raised his head a little. "Yes, I did" He croaked. The doctor scribbled down on his clipboard.

"Slumping? Not sitting up straight? Slurred speach?" The doctor asked.

Tadashi started to feel sick. He raised his head a little and looked up at the doctor. "Yes, he slumped a bit, and didn't sit up straight, but his speach wasn't slurred" Tadashi said, starting to panic. He kept telling himself that Hiro was fine, that everything was going to be fine, but he knew he couldn't lie to himself anymore. Hiro was ill.

"And when did these symptoms start?" The doctor asked.

"About 6 months ago" Hiro said weakly.

The doctor looked a little grave then. He gulped a little. "Has he been falling over a lot, tripping up, stumbling, knocking things over?"

Hiro nodded weakly again, thinking back to when he knocked a cup off his desk, tripping down the stairs. "Yes" he said.

The doctor nodded. "Thank you. I'll be back as soon as we test Hiros spinal fluid." He disapeared out of the curtains.

Tadashi looked down at Hiro. Hiro had his eyes closed, his back rising up and down softly.

"Want to lay on your back now?" Tadashi asked softly.

Hiro shook his head. "I'm fine..."

Tadashi nodded, sitting forward in his chair a bit more. "Okay..."

It was silent for a few minutes until Hiro spoke up. "Tadashi... I'm so sorry I didn't tell you and Cass that I felt Ill ages ago..."

Tadashi shook his head, pursing his lips tightly so he didn't cry. "Godddamit, Hiro. Why didn't you say something?"

"I... I... I didn't want to worry you..." Hiro said weakly, opening his eyes, which were filling with tears.

"Oh god..." Tadashi said, leaning foward and covering his face with his hands.

"I'm so sorry..." Hiro said weakly, his eyes shutting again.

Tadashi pulled his hands away from his face and watched Hiro, biting his lip and shaking his head.

Suddenly, the curtains opened up. Tadashi held his breath, hoping it wasn't the doctor. He didn't want to hear the news just yet.

But it was Cass. As soon as her eyes fell on Hiro, tears starting to pour down her cheeks. She raced over to him. Hiro opened his eyes wider, not caring how much the bruised and grazed one hurt.

"Oh my god, Hiro, It's okay, I'm here..." She sobbed, sitting down and stroking his cheek. Hiro smiled weakly.

"I'm fine, It's okay. I just tripped over at SFITS and hurt my eye..." Hiro said, trying to reasure Cass.

Tadashi shook his head. "Cass?"

Cass looked up at Tadashi.

"He's not fine. He's been feeling sick and tired, slumping all the time, tripping and knocking things over. The doctor took some fluid from his spine to test so they can find out whats the matter with him, but no he isn't okay" Tadashi said, his eyes brimming with tears.

Tadashi told Cass everything, from the beginning to end, everything that Hiro had told him.

"Oh my poor baby..." Cass stroked Hiros bruised and grazed eye, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Don't you worry, we'll get you sorted..."

_But what if it can't be sorted?_, Hiro thought to himself.

xXx

Hiro was propped up on some pillows, eating soup that Cass had gone and got him. Cass and Tadashi were sat either side of Hiro on a blue squashy chair, taking turns to hold one of his hands. As soon as Hiro was done, The doctor they'd seen earlier came in through the curtains, carrying his clipboard. He looked very pale. Tadashi and Cass tensed. They knew it was bad news as soon as they saw the doctors face.

The doctor grabbed a chair and sat down in front of Hiro.

"We've tested Hiro's spinal fluid, and we have some very sad news..." The doctor said, looking Hiro in the eye.

Hiros heart started to pound. "What? Why's it sad?" Hiro asked. Tadashi held Hiros hand, squeezing gently.

"The results came back, showing that Hiro has an extremely rare disease, Motor Neurone disease" The doctor said. "is characterized by stiff muscles, muscle twitching, and gradually worsening weakness due to muscle wasting. This results in difficulty speaking, swallowing, and eventually breathing. We have no idea why Hiro got it so young..." The doctor said, fiddling with his hands. "There is no know cure yet. Life expectancy is 2 years. I'm so sorry..."

Cass burst into tears, sobbing loudly. Tadashi started to cry too, hanging his head. Hiro didn't cry. He couldn't come to terms with the fact that he had such a rare disease that had no cure. The fact that he was going to die soon was like a football smacking you right in the face when you least expected it.

"You may return home in the morning. We'll give you some books on how to cope, and more information about the disease" The doctror said. He got up and left, leaving Hiro, Cass and Tadashi alone.

"My poor baby..." Cass said over and over, sobbing and stroking Hiros hand. Tadashi ruffled Hiros fluffy hair, shaking his head, the tears running down his cheeks.

Hiro was emotionless. He didn't know what to say. There _was _nothing to say.


End file.
